I will not be subdued by dark nor light
by Aceefer
Summary: Mika  angel/human  works as a waitress at a demonowned Dark Club, where she meets and throws a drink in the face of the highest ranking prince in hell, Yuki Eiri. As punishment he takes her with him. Rape, love and violence between Yuki and my OC


**I don´t own any characters in Gravitation or Gravitation for that matter I wish I did but that genious is Maki Murakami! 3 So I hope my english is okey and that my fic will make you go YAY and not "Oh shit that´s so bad" **

**Chapter 1 – Club Bite Me**

_Tonight will be a painful night, _Mika thought as she stood infront of the mirror in the semi dark lockerroom. The headache was killing her and she could have easily thrown up just picturing the taste and smell of alcohol right now. She knew she couldn´t escape it though, she made a living serving it to whoever had the money to pay 10 dollars for a sloppy beer. Mika had only worked 2 months as a waitress at the city's biggest Dark Club, and she found the work to be both tiresome and annoying. She couldn´t understand why people would spend so much money to dance, drink and occasionally screw around in the VIP rooms in the basement. Perhaps they found it liberating to get away from normal clubs or they were intrigued by the fact that the owners and the regular clientele to these Dark Clubs were either demons or fallen angels.

- Tch, stupid fuckers..

- EY! Who are you calling stupid, demongirl!

Mika didn´t even bother to turn around to identify that sweet voice, it belonged to her darling friend Ayaka. Ayaka was one of the clubs escorts and in the small period of knowing her Mika had come to think of her as a constant damsel in distress. She often had to get help from Mika to remove or even fight off costumers gone bad. And she was sure this night wouldn´t be different. With a smirk on her lips Mika turned to face the little brown haired girl thinking _I´m as far from a demon any human can be_. Mika giggled lightly and then straightened her face into a perfect calm pokerface.

- Ayaka honey I was merely talking about your nightly "boyfriends", I would never call you stupid; Mika smiled and stretched her arms out giving the smaller girl the peacesign with her hands. By the way I have a splitting headache right now thanks to Hiro for turning 19 yesterday so could you please for once stay away from any bad boys?

Ayaka just laughed lightly and walked up to Mika giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mika responded with a huge grin on her face, she knew Ayaka would get mad at her but she was so cute that Mika couldn´t help but to tease her. And to her defense Ayaka was an easy target.

- Ayaka, the sunlight in my night you must be the most innocent whore in this club, she winked at her little friend while sitting down starting to lace up her black boots.

WHACK!

- AOOOOOW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SQUIRREL! She yelled rubbing the backside of her already sore head. She had just been hit with Ayakas sparkly stilettoheel and it hurt like hell!

- Miss Rose, we all do what we have to do in order to survive, and I know as the virgin that you are wouldn´t understand the pleasure of sleeping with handsome young men. I also find my paycheck satisfying, which I know you are not. Ayaka crossed her arms in an attempt to look tougher then she was. Declaring her victory over Mika she left the room in a way to small purple dress and sparkly high weapons on her feet.

Mika sighed and unwillingly pulled a tight black t-shirt over her head and rose from the bench. She once again turned towards the old cracked mirror _Hah funny thing the staffrooms look like this and out there is pure luxury tch_. Giving herself a quick check-over, she could agree with people and even the owner of the club that she had the looks to work and earn the same amount of money as Ayaka but the thought of giving sexual pleasure to any man, angel or demon repulsed her. She was a free woman and would never go to those lengths to look sweet and hot for any man or woman. Mika was about 1,65 m tall and she had long, dark hair with evenly divided hotpink streaks in it. Her pale and soft skin gave her a feminine face, and her clearblue eyes and full red lips resulted in her being lavished in compliments from both friends and strangers. _Those eyes… mother_. With small tears forming in her eyes Mika reached into the pocket of her black jeans and took out a small box containing a pair of green contacts, she didn´t want to be reminded of her dead mother especially at work. _Stupid Hiro making me drink all that vodka, he should cover in fear because when it´s my birthday he is going to get it, or else I can just strangle him after his gig tomorrow! _With a mental curse placed on one of her best friends Mika tied a black apron around her waist and fixed her hair into a simple ponytail.

- Allright, let 8 hours of serving drinks to wasted assholes begin!

With determination in her eyes she walked out of the cold, dusty lockerroom to start her shift. Little did she know this night she would have the "honor" to serve the highest ranked and most cruel prince of hell, Eiri Yuki. And unfortunately she would have to get on his bad side in order to protect Ayaka.

The club was divided into two levels depending on what the visitor wanted and how much they were willing to spend. The groundfloor was basically one huge dancefloor with four different bars running alongside the four walls surrounding the floor. There were small stages here and there, some hade cages and some had poles. This is where the more inexperienced escorts worked, taking it off for smaller amounts of cash. Most of the humans were located on this floor and less important demons and angels. It was in the basements VIP section most of the dark things happened. It was decorated with smooth black walls, and the floor was covered in a red soft carpet. The furniture was modern, mostly made out of black leather. Half of the basement was made of smaller rooms were they had beds, this is where the escortgirls took their costumers, but many of them just did it in front of everybody else. The basements biggest room had walls made out of glass, in this room there were poles and a slightly bigger stage were costumers could take whatever they paid for infront of everybody if they wished to do so.

Mika hated being in the basement, sure she could score a lot of money if someone felt generous but she never felt safe down there, it felt like she could get attacked here at any time, and she often tried to change with other waitresses. She walked down the stairs to the VIP basements entry, there she signed in for duty. Screams of pain and pleasure could be heard; laughter and loud music filled her ears immediately. _Please God help me through this night without anything bad happening. _She walked into the glass room but stopped immediately at the sight before her. There must have been at least 30 people there, well half of them were demons. Demons could look like humans most of the time, but even so Mika had the ability to sense them. They were beautiful, and had the power to blind humans with their deadly beauty.

- Mikaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mika Mika MIKA!

In the centre of the room in one of the couches Ayaka was sitting screaming for her friend, Mika was not amused. Something didn´t feel right, the air was heavy almost telling her to run out of there. But she didn´t want "them" to smell her fear so she started walking towards Ayaka and the other girls and demons. _These guys are dangerous I know it they are not normal demons, oh Jesus Christ! _By the time she arrived to the center of the room her heart was beating fast and hard inside her chest, she was sure they could sense it because one of the demons started laughing loudly at her.

- Hahahaha, well what do we got here?

The demon laughing asked while roaming his eyes all over Mika´s body. This demon was new to her, and he looked to be one of the higher ranking demons based on his clothing. He looked taller than Mika and to be in his mid twenties with blonde hair down to his shoulders. He was wearing a white suit with a pink shirt under the jacket. _Tch fucking ass keep your eyes off me or else I´m going to castrate you! _Mika´s thoughts was not being unheard as one of the other demons, turned to the blonde one.

- Oi Maa-Kun, you should keep your eyes to yourself or else this little lady is going to chop your little head off if you know what I mean.

- Oh haha so she wants to get in my pants already? Well she is more than welcome to bite it off with that sweet mouth of hers.

More of them started to laugh and Mika could feel her face getting red, her fist clenching behind her back. It was hard keeping herself under control so she did the only thing she could do;

- Drinks, beer or a shot to the head gentlemen? _And stay out of my mind asswipe! _She finished off with a smile and didn´t even try to make it seem genuine.

- Mika stop acting like a boring old nun he was only kidding with you. One of the more skanky looking girls said looking wasted already, and then they all turned their heads towards her, and with luck on her side they all ordered what they wanted to drink, Maa-Kun even gave her a wink and sent her a kiss through the air. _Lucky me, I should just marry him tch. _

Three hours passed, and Mika´s head and feet hurt from all the running to the bar, these demons sure could drink. Now some of them were kissing, and fucking the human girls on the stage, against the walls and Ayaka was being caressed all over on the couch by the mind-reading demon, he was ordinary but Ayaka didn´t care. Mika sat in one of the storages drinking a glass of vodka, smoking a cigarette when she heard screaming and argument coming from the partyroom. _Man, what are they doing now, better get there to check it out_. So she finished smoking and emptied her vodka and walked towards the ruckus. And she was horrified by what she saw. On the big stage one of the newer girls was laying lifeless, naked and blood was pumping out of a big gash in her stomach. Everyone in the room were drinking and laughing even Ayaka pretended like nothing had happened. Mika´s body just started moving on its own until she was standing next to the large leathercouches in the center of the room. A drunk and naked girl by the name of Alice jumped up to her;

- Oh waitress could you be a good little girl and get us some more champagne? Her breath reeked in a mixture of red wine and sperm.

The other demons and girls at the table paid Mika and Alice little attention, their minds focused on drinking and sex. Mika took the oppurtunity and asked Alice what had happened before she got back;

- Oh yeah you see that girl said something stupid about her costumer so she just had the pay the price. _Hmm paying with your life for a simple comment thats wrong and.._ The air felt icecold all of the sudden, and everyone at the table stood up, even that creep Maa-Kun looked a bit scared? Suddenly she was pushed on the right shoulder from behind, and fell forward only to be captured by Mr Creep himself! He leaned forward pressing himself against her body while rubbing her back;

- Didn´t know ya wanted my body this early in the evening sugar ;)

Mika pushed him off and steadied herself, anger boiling over inside her.

- OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU FUCKING DEMON PIECE OF SHIT! Raising her hand ready to bitchslap the some what stunned blonde demon, but it was grabbed from behind by a strong, cold hand. Ready to fight anyone Mika turned around ready to throw a punch but was stopped by the most beautiful light brown eyes she had ever seen, they almost looked to be made out of gold. For what seemed to be hours the man holding her wrist continued to stare down on Mika´s stunned and blushing face before releasing her. His voice sent chills down her spine when he finally spoke;

- Damn brat! You should know that it is not your place to correct any demon, especially not those who serve under me. Now apologize like the good little slave that you are suppose to be. The God-like stranger ended his small speech giving Mika a disapproving look sitting down between Ayaka and Alice. Both girls looking smug, while Mika still surprised found it hard to do anything except to blush even harder. _Who is this man, he is beautiful.. wait a minute he just called me a freaking slave! _

Fake green eyes met cold golden brown, either willing to look away. The mysterious demon gave her a small teasing smile, Mika not willing to back down followed her instinct much to her regret and reached for the drink closest to her and threw it´s content across the black glass table. Gasps and frightened whispers filled the now eardeafeningly silent room, while drops of gin and tonic stained His shirt.

_OH SHIT! RUN MIKA RUN!_


End file.
